Belarus' Smile
by Usaagi
Summary: A little story about Russia and Belarus.


_Smile_

It was early one morning, and a few rays of light shone through the drawn curtains, Russia was snuggled up in bed warm and cosy, not wanting to leave his bed, until there was a knock on his bedroom door. Russia sighed, he decided not to reply but then there was another knock, and before he could say anything the door opened gently.

"Morning, brother~" a soft voice called, Russia recognized this voice; it made him shudder slightly, this was the last person he wanted to see at this time of the morning. _Why does Belarus have to be in my room at this time in the morning! All I wanted was a little peace…_

"It's 10am…brother~" Belarus stated, she stood at the end of his bed waiting a response, Russia didn't care if it was 10am he wanted to lie in.

"B-Belarus, I'm tired" Russia hid his face under his blanket; he was really not in the mood for this today.

Belarus went over to the window and ripped the curtains a part, she opened the window just a little letting the cool air blow in "I've prepared breakfast just you, brother" her voice was sickly sweet, although her face portrayed no emotion which scared Russia. "Join me?"

Russia did not really have much choice but to join his sister for breakfast. Belarus left the room to let her brother dress, and the two made their way downstairs. Russia could see a wonderful breakfast prepared on the kitchen table "Belarus, you did all this for your brother, da? He asked surprised, and sat down. Belarus sat opposite.

"Of course, I did it all for you, and if we were married you could wake up to this _every_ morning" Belarus said, Russia sighed, he knew he couldn't sit with her for five minutes without the word _marriage_ being mentioned.

Russia started to eat, Belarus did not touch the food, but she just watched her precious brother enjoy the food she had prepared especially for him.

"Ah, Belarus…aren't you going to eat too?" Russia asked confused

"No" there was a pause "I want you to enjoy every bit of it, I only want you to be happy brother, you are my everything"

Russia stared at Belarus, whose face was calm and emotionless, it unnerved him how she could say something so deep with no emotion, she never even _smiled_.

"T-thank you, Nat" he said, and he finished the rest of his breakfast in silence. After he finished, Belarus stood up and approached her brother, she bent over, and kissed him on the forehead "B-Belarus…" she then turned and walked away, but stopped at the door

"I'd do anything to make you happy, brother, anything" and with that she left.

Russia put his face into his hands, _why couldn't he just have normal sisters? His older sister Ukraine was always running away from him and Belarus wouldn't leave him alone! _Although, a part of him, however, did appreciate Belarus' company, she was the only one who wanted to be with him, and truly make him happy…he just wished she wasn't so crazy and obsessed.

* * *

><p>Belarus stared into the mirror, <em>why does brother always reject me? I don't know what to do to please him. But I won't give up. I'll do whatever it takes to win his heart, after all I'm all he has left now…<em>Belarus combed her long blonde hair and neatened her bow into place; she wanted to look as pretty as possible for her brother. She stared into the mirror one final time before leaving to go and see Ivan. There was something missing, she didn't know what it was exactly. She sighed and left, making her way to Russia's house.

Belarus knocked on the door a few times, but when she heard no reply she became angered, "Damn this stupid doorknob…" she cursed, and began scrapping at the door, muttering and cursing, Russia on the other side could hear his sister, and whimpered. "Brother, I'm going to get rid of this stupid doorknob that separates us," she then said more quietly "and afterwards we will be one!" there was a hint of insanity in her voice. The doorknob flew off with force, and Belarus stepped in, "I'm sorry about your doorknob brother but I can't let it separate us any longer…I miss you"

Russia sat in the corner of the room, his knees at his chest and his hands covering his ears, "B-but you saw your brother at breakfast, da" Belarus walked over to her brother and kneeled closely in front of him, she took his hands into hers, and moved them away from his ears, she then placed a soft hand on her brother's cheek and stared straight into his violet eyes, her dark blue ones piercing through his. "What's wrong? I don't like to see brother like this~"

Russia edged away from his sister's cold touch, "I-it's just…I wish Nat wouldn't be so scary sometimes, da" Russia looked down away from her overwhelming gaze, Belarus' hand dropped into her lap.

_I scare brother...? _Belarus stared for a moment, she looked somewhat sad, but she then frowned, it was silent and Russia became more scared, believing he had offended his sister and she would become angry, but instead Belarus surprised him, she kept her eyes on his and stopped frowning "What can I do to be less scary, brother? All I ever want is you to be happy"

Russia gasped, "Well…" he looked down again thinking about the _many_ things his sister could do to be less scary, there was a slight pause, Belarus waited patiently for her brother to speak, she didn't take her eyes off him, he looked up again and decided to start with something simple "It would be nice if you smiled once in a while, da"

Belarus thought about this, she then looked down into her lap and fidgeted with her hands, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment "It's just…I don't know how to smile"

Russia looked shocked "Why is that, Nat?"

Belarus looked up "I'm not used to it, but if that would make you happy I'll practise just for you, brother"

"Ah, Belarus-" Russia was interrupted

"I'll try my best, and when I can smile, I'll come and show you, and it will be something special only for you to see" Belarus said

Russia smiled "That would be nice" Belarus then suddenly stood up and headed for the door, "Uh, Natalia, where are you going? He asked surprised by her spontaneous action

Belarus reached the door and turned around "I'll be practising my smile for you"

"You don't have to do that right away-"

Belarus shook her head "I only want you to be happy brother, and you want to see my smile, so I'll go home now and practise it just for you~" with that, she left. Russia stood up and sighed. _At least she's trying…_

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed, and Russia only saw his sister a couple of times, which was unusual. He normally would be greeted by his little sister once a day at least and normally more than once. He didn't worry though, he enjoyed the break, Natalia was always troublesome to be around.<p>

It was late one evening, and Russia was sitting beside the fire, he heard knocking at the door, he wondered who could be knocking at this time, he decided to go and investigate.

Belarus waited on the other side, slightly nervous which was out of her character, _I've been practising every night, I hope I can make brother happy with my smile…_the door opened and Russia was greeted by the all familiar blonde girl in the navy blue dress with a white bow tied in her hair.

"Ah, Belarus", Russia stated with a surprised tone in his voice, Belarus didn't say anything, instead a light blush filled her cheeks, her heart beat increased, she could feel it thudding in her chest. "What are you-" Russia began, but stopped in his tracks as Belarus closed her eyes for a brief moment and then re-opened them and revealed the sweetest smile imaginable. She didn't show her teeth, but the smile was true and pure and it met her eyes, they gleamed with love towards her brother and she looked _beautiful_.

Russia was speechless; it was true that he had never seen his younger sister smile. Sure, she had smiled manically but that only scared him, this smile was wonderful, she looked like an angel.

Belarus panicked slightly and the smile fell from her face, her cheeks were still pink "Did brother not like my smile?" she worried

Russia shook his head and smiled, "No, no"…"It was so beautiful, Nat"

Belarus' face was instantly filled with the same smile again, "So, I made brother happy~?"

"Da! You did" Russia laughed a little

Belarus threw herself into her brother's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I'm glad…I could make you happy brother…that's all I ever want, your happiness! You're the most precious thing in the world to me"

Russia was slightly taken back, and blushed a little bit, he relaxed and then patted his sister's head "Thank you, Nat~" Belarus stepped back reluctantly after some time; she enjoyed her brother's warm embrace.

"I should get going now" Russia nodded, with a smile, Belarus turned and her brother watched her walk down the street

"Belarus" he called, Belarus turned around instantly,

"Yes brother?"

"Be sure to show me your smile again sometime soon, da"

"Of course brother, anything to make you happy, I'll be here for you forever~" and with that, Belarus walked away.


End file.
